THROUGH MY EYES
by MystiqalFlower
Summary: A Narcissa/Lucius story. Political intrigues, betrayals, romance and jealousy. Let's not forget; Slytherin drama.


**THROUGH MY EYES**

 _Chapter 1: The flower of betrayal_

"Cissy!" A loud voice from the hall boomed.

Narcissa sighed inaudibly, as she corrected her collar to utmost perfection while side-glancing at her outfit in the full-length standing mirror. She was wearing a black dress with white collar, along with a black crystal diadem she'd received for her eleventh birthday, and to complete the look she'd put on her favorite pair of Mary Jane pumps.

"Didn't you _hear_ me?" Bellatrix hissed in the middle of the doorway, while inspecting her outfit with what she recognized as distaste. She probably found the knee-length dress Narcissa was wearing too prim and proper for her taste. _And this was how Bella acted on her good days._

"What is it you want, Bella?" Narcissa replied seemingly unfazed by her sister's angry posture, she didn't feel like dealing with Bella's childish antics today.

"I guess you wouldn't know anything about where _my_ black dress is, would you?" Bellatrix said, eyeing the pile of neatly folded dresses on Narcissa's bed suspiciously.

"Knowing _you,_ I'd bet you left it at Rodolphus place after engaging in a hot snogging session." The youngest Black asserted while smoothing out non-existent creases on her dress.

"That'd explain the _very_ prominent hickeys on your neck. _Oh_ , what would mother say if she knew you acted in such a _loose_ manner? She'd simply be beside herself!" She added solely to aggravate her sister pass her breaking point, it was simply too hilarious.

"You little–" Bellatrix began dangerously, her eyes ablaze with absolute fury. If she hadn't been so annoyed with her eldest sister's temperament, she would've snickered at the state of Bella's frizzy and unruly hair – it looked as if hadn't been combed in _ages._

Before Bellatrix could finish the sentence she'd meant to say, their mother Druella Black née Rosier had appeared at the entrance to Narcissa's bedroom beside Bella [Speaking of the devil] – much to her sister's displeasure and her amusement.

"Oh, _Merlin!_ " Druella exclaimed her lips thinning into a disapproving line, when she'd noticed the state of Bella's hair. Narcissa put her hand over her mouth and snickered discreetly, but not discrete enough apparently – because her sister noticed and she was positively fuming with anger.

"Your father requires your presence in his office, Bella!" Her mother said dismissively, "and be a dear, and do something about that _hair!"_ She added in exasperation.

Narcissa heard her sister huff, and curse under her breath something in the line with _"You'll pay for this, mark my words!"_ , before staggering of in the direction of their father's office. If looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over. Narcissa wasn't a sadist per say, but she couldn't help but smile smugly at her sister's misfortune.

"Is there something you require of me, mother?" She sang in an almost sickly sweet tune, her eyelashes batting innocently in Druella's direction. _She could be manipulative, when she wanted to be._

" _Oh,_ I just wanted to know if you've prepared for departure?" Her hands were clasped together, and her eyes glistened with unwept tears as she realized that her youngest daughter wasn't so _young_ anymore. The mere thought of it, made Druella choke back a heart wrenching sob.

"Of course, mother." Narcissa declared, "and before I forget, have we received any mail from Vincent … _Falk_ that is?" She added her eyes shone with curiosity, as she awaited her mother's response.

"Now that you've mentioned it, an envelope addressed to you lies on the kitchen counter." Druella answered, while dabbing her eyes with a white napkin she'd pulled out from her pocket.

Narcissa could probably jump up and down with excitement at the news, but _that_ wasn't ladylike. _Oh_ , how she'd heard it from Miss Marlin in etiquette class, while she praised that _stupid_ Fawley girl for her abilities of being able to restrain her emotions, mainly to piss Narcissa off. She knew it.

Narcissa gave her mother a quick chaste kiss on both of her cheeks, before rushing down the stairs. Not caring in the slightest, if her mother noticed and scolded her for it. Besides, they were in their own estate – who cared? Narcissa concluded, and left it at that.

She ripped the letter open, her eyes shining gleefully at the prospect of what he'd share with her this time. Her eyes scanned through the letter quickly, before reading it again more slowly.

 _Dear Narcissa,_

 _I don't know if you've already started at Hogwarts, when you've begun reading this letter, and if you have – hope you'll have a great time there. And if not … well there's always Durmstrang, let's not pretend that you didn't spend all of your summer thinking about me._

Narcissa snorted amused, she could practically feel Vincent winking at her through the letter. He was impossibly self-important to the point of annoyance, but that was one of the things she loved about him.

 _I've attached a gift at the end of the parchment, hope you'll like it. I picked it out for you specially, so you better well pretend to like it. I know this is a pretty crappy letter, but hopefully the gift makes up for it._

 _Hugs from,_

 _The one and only_

 _Vincent Falkon_

In swift movements she unwrapped the silver box, the object inside rendered her speechless.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Narcissa listened in on the conversation between her mother and Miss Falkon, she usually didn't eavesdrop but she was the subject of their conversation. How could she not, even though her mother would berate her to the brink of death if she was caught. Miss Falkon, was wearing a red peacoat that complemented her moss green eyes along with a black shiny hat. Her mother on the other hand, wore a much more formal attire – a black cocktail dress, with a pair of stilettos to boot. Although, both of them were wearing black gloves. Narcissa frowned, she could only hear bits of the conversation. But, she wasn't stupid enough not to put two and two together._

 _"…_ _She must be kept in the dark about this…" She heard Miss Falkon's thick accent._

 _"…_ _She'll understand when she's older…" Her mother responded._

 _"…_ _Hopefully…" Miss Falkon replied, though, more doubtful._

 _"…_ _Shall we…" Her mother gestured to the backdoor, a black dahlia flower necklace dangling in her right hand._

 _A door opened and closed, she sat alone in the dark contemplating and repeating their conversation in her mind until she fell asleep on the top of the staircase._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 _A black dahlia flower necklace._


End file.
